1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to remote transmission of data, and, more particularly, to methods and systems for remote transmission of data to conserve energy.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Operation of battery-powered remote transmitters that send periodic or continuous data transmissions have a relatively short time between battery replacements. Typical operational life for batteries used in these devices is six months to one year.
Battery replacement cost can be substantial considering not only the cost to replace batteries but also the labor cost involved. This is particularly true where there are numerous such devices at various remote locations. In this case, a person would have to go to each remote location, replace the batteries, test the equipment to make sure that it is properly functioning, and then return back.
Additionally, because conventional data transmitting devices require so much energy, relatively large size batteries are typically needed to power a unit for long periods of time. This presents a problem to designers where the battery is too large for the desired housing. If a smaller battery could be used, the device could be made physically smaller and lighter. In turn, a smaller device would also be less expensive to manufacture and could therefore be more competitively priced.